Addie's TAR: Summer Time
Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Japan) *Malibu, California, United States ' (Paradise Cove Pier) ''(Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Naha, Okinawa, '''Japan (Naha International Airport) *Naha, Okinawa (Kokusai Street) *Shuri, Okinawa (Shuri Castle) *Ogimi, Okinawa (Cape Hedo) *Itoman, Okinawa (Okinawa Peace Park) The first Detour of this race was a choice between two things that make the Okinawans the healthiest people in the world, Stay Active or Eat Healthy. Stay Active required teams to play three games of gateball in an estimated amount of strikes. Eat Healthy required teams to participate in harvesting an important ingredient in the Okinawa diet: sea weed. Teams had to gather sea weed that grew on traditional rope racks. Additional tasks: *At Kokusai Street, teams had to participate in the Naha Tug Of War, the largest tug of war in the world and win a battle against another team to continue racing. *At Shuri Castle, teams had to search the grounds of the castle for a traditional Okinawan shisa dog. Leg 02 (Japan → Thailand) * Naha (Naha International Airport) to Koh Samui, Thailand (Koh Samui Airport) *Koh Samui (Wat Khunaram) *Koh Samui (Bar Solo) *Koh Samui (Hin Ta Hin Yan) *Koh Samui (Laem Sor Chedi) In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to dress up as a Thai transsexual and run a catwalk with a group of Thai transsexuals. If the jury didn't pick them as the non-transsexual, they would receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Work Out or Hand Out. Work Out had teams participating in Muyh Thai Boxing. Hand Out had teams working as massage parlor until they had earned 5,000 Thai Bath. Leg 03 (Thailand → Ethiopia) * Koh Samui (Koh Samui Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Jinka, Omo Valley National Park (Omo Valley Airstrip) * Omo Valley (Mursi Village or Konso Village) *Omo Valley (Hamar Village - Field) *Hadar (Ledi River) *Lake Turkana (Nabiyotum Crater) The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Loose Lips and Hair Dips. In Loose Lips, teams had to retrieve five traditional lip plates to five Mursi women. Hair Dips required teams to make their way to this Konso Village and create a traditional mixture, consisting of butter, red-ocher coloring and animal fat, the Konso women put in their hair. This leg's Roadblock required team members to go through a Hamar ritual to show acceptance into manhood - cow jumping. Team members had to leap from cow to cow, down the whole row of ten cows without failing. Additional tasks: *At the Omo Valley Airstrip, teams had to search for one of the marked jeeps with their next clue attached to it. * At the Ledi River, teams needed to search a marked digging site for human remains, as this part of Ethiopia is the place where the earliest human remains are found, and assemble these remains to create a human skeleton to receive their next clue. Leg 04 (Ethiopia) * Jinka (Omo Valley Airstrip) to Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) *Aksum (Palace of the Queen of Sheba) *Aksum (Basket Market) * Aksum (Chapel of the Tablet or Northern Stelae Park) *Aksum (Debre Damo Monastery) In this Roadblock team members had to retrieve five gifts for the Queen of Sheba. Team members had to retrieve a dried cow at a local market, fill a crock with myrrh, pick an opal stone from a bunch of gems, while team members could only pick one gem at a time, catch a chicken from a pen and retrieve a dabqaad or censer and use charcoal and incense to let it burn and deliver all these goods half a mile to the Queen of Sheba. This leg Detour was a choice between Straight Up or Heads Up. Straight Up required teams to pick up a replica stelae and transport it using an ox cart to the Northern Stelae Park, where they had to put it straight up in the ground. Heads Up required teams to make their way to the Chapel of the Tablet. Once there, teams had to search for replicas of the Ark of the Covenant known as tabots. Once teams thought they had found a tabot that exactly inscribed the Ten Commandments, they had to cover it and carry it on their head to a priest at the Church of Our Lady Mary of Zion. Additional Tasks: *At Basket Market, teams needed to search through hundreds of brightly decorated baskets for one containing their next clue. *Teams needed to use the only method of transport available to reach the Pitstop: they had to use a roping system to climb to the Pitstop. Leg 05 (Ethiopia → Italy) * Aksum (Aksum Airport) to Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) *Naples (Piazza del Plebiscito) *Ruins of Pompeii (House of the Faun) *Ravello (Villa Cimbrone) The Detour was a choice between Pizza Skills and ... Skulls. Leg 06 (Italy → Bosnia and Herzegovina) * Naples (Naples International Airport) to Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina (Sarajevo International Airport) *Sarajevo (Latin Bridge) *Sarajevo (Baščaršija) *Mostar (Stari Most) *Visoki (Visočica Hill) Leg 07 (Bosnia and Herzegovina → The Netherlands) * Sarajevo (Sarajevo International Airport) to The Hague, The Netherlands (Rotterdam The Hague Airport) *Lisse (Keukenhof Gardens) *Leiden (Morspoort) *The Hague (Madurodam) *The Hague (Peace Palace) In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to join in the chaos of world's largest flower auction and use their race money to buy a determined set of flowers. Detour: Tiles or Tales Leg 08 (The Netherlands → United States) *Boston, Massachusetts, United States *Boston Marathon *Telephone Experiment